Shadow in the Night
by Puppyrules88
Summary: Tom Tupper - Geek, Nerd, General smart sarcastic guy, Supernatural being, werewolf. What happens if he gets caught by K.O.R.P.S? What happens if they discover he's a werewolf? Eventual Pairings - [TomxAneisha] [DanxZoe]
1. The beginning

Tom's P.O.V

Not again, this seems to happen a lot lately, getting dragged out into a mission like this. Just because I want to be the hero for once, Dan gets everything, the glory, the respect _the girls. _It's true every once in a while I want to be the hero… but for me there is a risk of- of becoming something on the inside. That's why I stay inside, and stay on technology; it's SAFER that way, much safer.

But it couldn't get any worse now; not only has Aneisha and Zoe dragged me out onto a mission because they feel sorry and want me to get what I want, which is sweet. But the one time I come out to _play, _we find K.O.R.P.S. And I just happen to wind up locked in a cage; another reason not to let me out on a mission.

Believe me when I say it gets harder, much harder. Alone, trapped, on the verge of transforming- I can already feel the blood pumping through me, the beat of my heart quickening its pace. I could just be nervous… but I know I'm not. Sweat was starting to roll down my face, slowly trickling down my forehead.

You know those books, Blade Quest, the series I read and like so much _because I got to be the hero, _that's not entirely true… I also read those books because they made me feel normal, I wasn't just a figment of someone's imagination… I could relate to something, finally. I had a sense of belonging, not being odd… For once.

By now you probably have guessed that I am a werewolf, well not really, not yet anyway- I do change into a wolf, but a proper one, NOT a half-man half-wolf hybrid. Changes happen, it's a weird feeling, cause all my bones are getting replaced, one of the perks of being a werewolf, healing fast. ONE reason why I should go on missions more often, literally the only good reason.

Did I mention that I am alone; and probably stuck here, left to be Tom, Tom Tupper. Zoe and Aneisha have probably gone for help, Dan in other words. He's a great guy and all, but… you know. I want the girls, the glory, to be the hero but I physically can't. I get too excited and would transform instantly, I'm surprised I haven't changed yet. But Dan is sick, so will they get Frank? I don't know, but I can make it out alive, wolves can do almost anything, but I can't be caught, not yet not ever.

RPG, yet another thing that makes me feel normal, the fact that we can choose to be a mythical creature, no one would believe they are real and people could just choose what they wanted, what they wanted to be. I never choose a wolf, I have that reality. Permanently.

I am in a cage, more like a prison cell, I'm about to get interrogated, asked about M.I.9, but I can't, the power is getting too strong, any second now and it will be Tom Wolf not Tom Human. I can hear their footsteps coming, echoing off the walls getting closer. Wolves have excellent hearing as you may have heard why we can hunt so easily. CRAP! Food, never think of food when in pre wolf stage, my stomach began to growl, slowly getting louder. No! Just a few more seconds… I screwed my eyes shut praying that I would wake up from this nightmare.

**A/N:** This is the first of (hopefully) many chapters. :3 I really do love feedback, and hearing from you guys will make it worth while! But if you feel like i need to change something, please tell me. But I promise you that there will be the eventual pairings of Tom and Aneisha, I PROMISE


	2. Imprints

Zoe's P.O.V

It was strange, without Dan on the mission, he never gets caught, no offence to Tom or anything. But, we were always in his command, even when he is sick; we have a back-up plan, usually relying on Tom. But he does get what he wants, to be the hero, recognized by us; that he is a valued member of the team. He already knows that though, giving him a real field operation has worked out though, not for the better, he has been caught.

I hate this, Aneisha and I have been forced back to HQ just to receive more orders when we should be back rescuing Tom. He could've been anywhere by now, locked up in a tiny bar cell with no food or water… That's what I remember, taken everywhere like a trained dog… We have to save him, whether Frank likes it or not.

Tom's P.O.V

You don't know this… but I am in love with Zoe, she makes my heart soar. Fly, I feel weightless… normal. Not a wolf, the one time I have no feeling or memory of a wolf is when I know she is safe and with me. But again _Dan's _the person who stands in the way of being with her. You probably think I am crazy, dumb, but I know I am in love with Zoe because I imprinted on her.

Imprinting was like attaching her heart to mine- it's hard to explain, but that's what imprinting feels like. I feel a strong connection to her, as if I have known her my whole life and I know everything about her. But that's not true, I only recently met her, besides she doesn't even think of me like that, more of a loveable friend right. "Tom is great but Dan, Dan, Dan" – yet I can't take my eyes off her.

When I saw her, for the first time, it was like nothing else. She was beautiful, golden, glowing, radiating loveliness from every pore- that's probably too descriptive, but as I said, nothing can get in the way of my love for her. When she is crying I feel hurt and in despair, if she is happy I feel over the moon.

I would do something about it, tell her, but I know she will say no, there's more to it though. As I have imprinted on her she has the power to do anything, my relationship with her could change drastically. She could tell me anything, I could be her boyfriend, a brother, a best friend, and she has the power to change my thoughts on her, for my entire life. What she wants, she gets; my motto. But she has to tell me what she wants me to be… 'Tom I want you to be my friend/brother/_boyfriend _But she can do anything… I don't want her too.

Interrogation time, the crime minister has come in her black suit, red lipstick covered lips as usual. She has just sat down, the chair creaking back with her weight, probably wearing metal, just in case I attack. But highly unlikely, I barely go anywhere, she doesn't even know me. I sighed.

"Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom" She glared at me, squinting her eyes as if she was reading my mind. "What can you tell me about M.I. high. It could be anything, where your bases are, any information." I stayed silent, no point in revealing anything at all.

"Hmm." She looked at her notes. "Anything about you that you want to tell me?"

"NO!" That's a lie, I could tell her I'm a wolf… could.

"So Mr Tupper does talk. Interesting, not very useful but interesting"

"I don't know anything, can't you just let me leave"

"Now why would I do that, you have valuable information." She started to stand up, probably leaving I can transform now.

Sweat, my arms began to go itchy. The first sign of transformation, hair was sprouting from my arms, my finger nails turning yellow. She was just about to close the door of the cell when I could no longer feel human hands, but those of a creature. I could feel the muscles twisting, becoming muscles of a wolf. The pain in my throat was growing, I needed to howl, let the wolf out. There was no stopping now.

AROOOOOOOOOOOOO AR AR AROOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

**A/N: ** I'm sorry Toneisha Shippers, but I promise you that it's EVENTUAL pairings. Trust me on this! But please I love the feedback, and yes I am a beginner, especially to this website, so it might take me a while to get everything sorted. :D

It took a while contemplating what I should do for this chapter, cause I feel that you will all leave, but I PROMISE Toneisha will prevail!


	3. Dan's House

Zoe's P.O.V

I was running, back to where this all began, inside the headquarters of KORPS. I wouldn't be able to make it, anything could have happened by now. Interrogation, kidnap, torture, it happened to me, they may even try to recruit him... but this time it would be worse, this time only one Tom against the multiple clones.

It would be so much easier if Dan was here, he would know what to do, probably come up with the easiest way to rescue him without getting captured. Change of plans, I'll go to Dan's house.

I arrived at Dan's house not long after passing the school. The doorbell rang, a nice tune most likely something his parents picked out. No one answered… I guess he wasn't home, I snuck in anyway. Anything to get answers, he seems so quiet all the time; this was the only way to find out what I want to know.

Tiptoeing was hard, especially in a house so clean and prestige, every now and again I would run into something, despite having some of the best stealth skills in the world. Maybe I wanted to be caught? I don't know if Dan was around, but it would be nice to talk to someone… about the mission of course…

I arrived in his room, it was spotless, literally nothing in there, just a bed and a side table, nothing that made Dan who he is. But of course he was there, lying peacefully on his bed just snoozing away. Beside his bed was a box of tissues, and there scrunched up inside his hand was a hankie, covered in teddy bears. Should I wake him? Or should I just leave him there and try and rescue Tom on my own? I never should've left, without Aneisha, without anything.

I opened my mouth to mutter a few words but closed it again with a look of defeat. By this stage I was at the side of the bed, inching my face closer to his. So I gently pressed my lips to his forehead… He moved!  
"Dan? Are you awake Dan?"

"I am now… who is it?" He groggily sat up in his bed rubbing his head.

"Zoe! I thought you would've known my voice by now? How are you?" We continued to go over his conditions, before the topic of Tom being kidnapped finally came up.

"Dan… Tom has been kidnapped by KORPS. It was an accident, I didn't mean for it to happen"

"What was he even doing on the mission, you know he isn't capable of highly demanding physical activities" He still sounded tired, riling him up wasn't exactly helping him heal.

"Yes but, without you around we can't exactly do much…. I'm sorry, Frank let him go, it wasn't just my decision. I need help saving him, you know about this stuff, you can help me." I grabbed his arm for support.

"Does Frank know?" He was attempting to get out of bed, still woozy he fell back down. "I just need 5 minutes to get ready… I'll meet you down stairs"

"Dan, it's not wise to torment yourself. Stay, tell me what to do now, you're not bulletproof."

"Neither is Tom." He shot me a look of pain. For him everything was going wrong. "Just get in there and get out, you should know, you used to be part of them… wait… Zoe I didn't mean it like that"

Tears began to swell my eyes. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M A CLONE!" I blurted angrily before bolting out of the room without a second glance. I never should have come; I know I can do this. Rescuing was one division we trained in. Dan can be so cruel sometimes. I dashed outside and headed back to the KORPS HQ. I finally had the chance to do something right and I will!

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys sorry for the late update but is it just me or has the website not been allowing people to upload new chapters? Anyway I hope you all enjoy the Zan in this chapter and I'm sorry it's short but I have a fair bit ahead but I can't write that fast. Plus the season just ended! NOO

Question of the day guys? Who's your favourite character? And who do you ship the most? (only one now) My favourite character is definitely Tom! And I can't choose so I'm going to sat Frella (Frank and Stella, cause Stank just sounds bad) :3 Hope you enjoy it guys!


	4. Wolf Tom

Tom's P.O.V

"Shut it child! Not a peep out of you or I'm sending you "downtown" The crime minister strode back the way she came with annoyance in each step.

That was lucky… very lucky indeed. I could feel the muscles in my face loosening, and then re-tightening, no longer did I own a mouth but a snout instead, wolf Tom was unleashed.

I glared at my paws, black with tinges of white, typical, it seems to go with the M.I.9 colour scheme. These won't be very effective to escape, those times I do wish I was a hybrid, that way I could just run away by destroying everything in my path. It's been too long for someone to come; so it's up to me to save my own tail. How is it that when I am in the HQ everything goes smoothly, but when I am not there, everything is getting flushed down the toilet.

It was time to find my way out.

The cell itself wasn't very deep underground; there were no lifts or elevators, so unless people walk up and down millions of stairs a day, I wasn't anywhere near the bottom of the base. That meant that either, 1- I was first priority, and was therefore placed highly, or, 2- they don't expect me to get out, I'm not a "threat"… Other than the fact that there were metal bars surrounding me I think I would be able to escape. A few slices at the bars and I might be able to get away, super strength, brilliance in its self.

That's what I planned to do, but every plan has a flaw. Every slash I made at the bars created a rippling echoing sound throughout the corridors; it took a minimum of three continuous strikes before I was deafened by the sound.

Escaping would be harder than I thought. A lot harder…

It smelt awful, soggy, damp, wet. The smell of muck and grime was sickening; every whiff that I took was like walking into a drop dunny right after someone has been in there. Believe me, when I say that. Fortunately I could smell rust, meaning that somewhere in here there would be weak metal bars something that can be easily sliced through.

Frank's P.O.V

Where were they? Only Aneisha came back and she has been in tears ever since, I haven't gotten any information about them, why do my kids always seem to go missing?

"Aneisha, please you have to tell me where you were, what happened?" I did know that they went to KORPS, but what happened there I don't know.

"Tom- He-. Zoe- She back, Dan's?" Aneisha muttered between sobs, and gasps for air.

"Why didn't you come back on command? Why didn't you pick up the receiver" I was starting to beg, I was bewildered with what happened to my crew, anything to save them.

"WHY DON'T YOU THINK WE PICKED UP?!" She outburst. "TOM GOT CAUGHT BECAUSE OF YOU… WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE WAITED?!" She balled her hands into fists and began banging on the walls. "WHY?!"

Tom's P.O.V

Located in the bottom right hand corner of the rightmost bar was rust, beautiful bad smelling rust. I could just taste my freedom, and freedom was sweet.

Easily enough, as I had predicted, only a few swipes and the bar would come apart, the hole was narrow, I would probably have to chip away at the bars until there was a big enough gap for me to squeeze through.

Bases consist of similar traps and basic securities. Obviously there would be cameras, but the genius I am didn't think of that. As I pushed myself between the pole and the floor, lights started bleeping and projecting sound, deafening alarms. If I didn't sprint I don't know if I will make it.

Thank god wolves have noses. That was my pathway out of here, the dump. Sniffing my way out, running up the stairs, but there she was the crime minister staring at me with her nails crossed over her arms moving in a wave pattern.

"Well, well, well" She shook her head "Looks like Mr Tom does have a secret, a big secret indeed. Now be a good boy and go BACK DOWN STAIRS."

I growled, my defense mechanisms were beginning to kick in, only a matter of time now before she would be sprawled on the floor useless. I was Inching closer to her one paw at a time.

"Come on Tommy, you can do it." She made a motion with her hand, was there something behind me? Checking sideways I saw 2 men with tranquilizers, that was all I saw before I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: ** Hello EVERYBODY- [Hi Puppyrules] I'm sorry for the late update but I'm in the middle of a cold, plus school just got back! Did you all have a great Easter? I did! My sister had just gotten back from America so it was gifts galore!

Question of the day, What has been the best M.I.9 Mission so far, any series? For me it was definitely Mrs King: License to spy, I think she is the funniest character to come, plus have you seen her get angry?! HAHA! Hope you enjoy the story guys!


	5. Tom's Gran tells all

Zoe's P.O.V

Running was one thing that helped me clear my mind ever since my… 'beginning' I have always enjoyed running as a pastime. I know no one who runs like I do, as a hobby I mean, they either do it to keep fit, or they don't run, they pace themselves.

I have been on my way for a while now, I don't know where I am going, and so far I have been running straight. Wherever that leads I will stay, I won't return no matter what… Tom! He slipped my mind, the whole point of going to Dan's was to find a way to rescue him but now I am just worried about myself. What was I thinking? How was a sick person going to help me anyway? Ever since I met Dan I've wanted him to hold me, keep me safe in his arms… But that seems to only get in the way of what I really want to do.

I think I will go back to HQ now… after all this, its 5:00pm, I think it's a little late to return but it's the best I can do after betraying the trust that was put into me.

"Frank?" Are you down here?" I asked the dark seemingly empty room.

"Zoe! Where on earth have you been? We've been worried sick. When you are asked to return you do as you say… Clear?" He was pacing the room, with a worried expression on his face. "It's OK now though, so where's Tom?"

"Aneisha didn't tell you?" Why, did she know, she was there she should've said something… "Tom was caught… I went to Dan's for help; he's been in a situation like this before I thought he might know what to do." I was just giving the facts, the necessary ones, not what I went through.

Frank continued to pace the room "Ugh this is all my fault I never should have let Tom out on the mission."

"Do you know something we don't Frank? FRANK!" I was scared, anything could've happened to him, to top it off, Frank has done something, and he knows something I don't!

"If I didn't pressure him to go, he would still be here now… and safe…" He placed his hands on his face and collapsed in the chair, relying on anything to save him from it all.

Tom's P.O.V

You're probably thinking that I was born with it, right? Well that's not really true. I was born with the 'wolf above my head', as my grandma used to say, but I didn't become one until I turned 8. Mind you that was a horrid day, which has been permanently sketched into my mind.

_-Flashback-_

I was born on the 24th of July 1996, which would make me turning 18 this year. As I said before Grandma was one to tell stories, and unfortunately this one was true, she always said that each one of us was like a creature of the night just ready to hatch, which is what happened to me. The night of my 8th birthday I couldn't eat, that meant no biscuits. I was 'ill' itchy, sore throat, chest pains, muscle spasms kept occurring. Mum just said that it was a common cold. Seriously what cold like that is common?

"Let him roam, the stars have finally aligned, the time has come for this boy to age!" She had picked me up, carrying a sick 8 year old boy down the stairs of a hotel.

Every year she insists that we stay in Alaska, the same building the same place. "BE FREE CHILD!" Personally I was lost; she set me down on the foot of the outdoor stairs whilst my mother was balling in the entrance of the lobby.

"Today's the day you become a man! Let out what's in here" She poked at my heart "Howl your way through the trees and last a night, the time has come my grandson, the time has finally come!"

She had stolen my scarf, my neck was bitter cold. The itchiness had spread throughout my entire body, hair began sprouting out of my skin, the skin I knew no longer existed. I fell to the floor in pain, only to let the cold envelop my body even more. I growled… but humans don't growl? Do they?

I found myself in a 4 legged position. I was shorter than normal, much shorter, my head was barely 60cm above the ground; last I checked I was 1m. Is this what happens to 8 year olds, they shrink?

My sense of smell was much sharper; I could smell… a… pizza? But the last pizza shop was more than 5km away, our hotel was very remote, a 25 square kilometre park pretty much. I don't know what it was but it was strong.

I leapt forward in bounds. I never knew I could run this fast on 4 legs. I should try this more often! The wind in my face, blowing all the hair backwards, although my hair was short, I didn't think anything of it… That is until I reached a river.

It was frozen solid, the lake that barricaded our private area was frozen solid, literally a giant block of ice. But what struck me odd was that there weren't any humans around… not even in my own REFLECTION. My coat was shiny and black with the occasional white patch or tuft of fur, I had a bushy tail, with a white fleck at the end. One of my ears was turned slightly, but overall I was dark, a shadow in the night only to be heard and not seen.

The pizza had to wait- I bolted back down the road towards the house. Grandma had gone back inside and I was left outside to freeze, but I didn't. I guess that was phase one or something, I didn't really get it. But with years of experience, literally almost 10 years, I do now.

-_End of flashback_-

Grandma has told me that, I'm almost ready. Ready for what, I'm sure you're asking. The thing is… I don't really know. I get told brief sentences, everyone just thinks she is rambling on about nothing, but she is just telling everyone about my life, or a child for the future generations.

"When the time is near, she who is here, shall take your heart, and mould it like a piece of art." A common phrase which I was told aged 8. She reminds me that my time is nearing, I think she means to find a mate. It could be a wolf, but I'm unsure. Maybe she wants me to tell my imprintee, I just get confused.

There is a poem too, quite long but I will never forget it:

_Out there in the wilderness,_

_There lies a special gal,_

_She who knows not what you are,_

_But who you are inside,_

_It won't take long my darling,_

_For only she can decide your fate,_

_Let her choose what she wants,_

_Not what you want her to be,_

_For when you turn 18 my love,_

_And the time is finally right,_

_Your life will be complete,_

_When she is bound to you real tight,_

_If it isn't what you want,_

_Please do not despair,_

_If she is one,_

_Who doesn't seem to care,_

_God forbid,_

_They will decide,_

_Your future is in,_

_Their meddling hands,_

It seems harsh but it's my life, and I have to learn what I have to do…

* * *

**A/N: **Another chapter! I really like this one, hopefully it helps you understand imprinting a little bit more, please tell me if you need to know more. Feel free to give me ideas too! And I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed Katie190297, IWillBelieveIt, Zoelook-a-like, StoryWriter036, Frellaandzanforever and ToneishaShipper  
Question of the day; Which side would you go to? M.I.9 or KORPS/SKUL  
M.I.9 all the way :D


	6. Captured

**Zoe's P.O.V**

I know he knows something I don't, Frank anyway. Anything could've happened to Tom, why didn't I just go to the HQ rather than Dan's house. Everything goes wrong somehow, decisions have to be hard, and the consequences are even harder.

I was left in HQ for most of the night, there is nowhere to live, nowhere to be. So I stay here, contemplating what to do next. Calculating my next move, where to go, who to bring. But it's nothing if it doesn't work out. Tom would be lost forever- a vital member of the team gone.

So I sit here, on a wheely chair, spinning slowly around, one foot at a time, everyone was relying on me. Frank's taking the blame, it wasn't his fault though, it was mine, Aneisha's and Tom's. Cause seriously who is gonna get backed into a corner in a dark room and expect everything to be quiet. We 3 did… and only 2 could escape.

-FLASHBACK-

Picture this, a dark room on the base floor (first/ground level) there was a security door pass for I.D members, we'd stolen a key card and parts of the uniform each to match up with the other staff. Inside the building wasn't much, you'd expect the files to be held on the bottom floor but they weren't. Frank had made us study the schematics of the building pre-mission and we knew most of it off by heart. Left, left, right… left, left, right, the order of the passages, to get to the filing rooms.

After rounding the final corner, we came across a high tech door, complete with thumb prints similar to the ones we use. There was a man coming, we all 'acted natural' by just standing there and talking. I threw a swing at his head, which thankfully knocked him out, which meant he wouldn't have time to call backup. Using his thumb, we broke in to the safe room, full of labelled documents, there was even one that said M.I.A.B.C, I really don't know what that meant.

Everywhere there were filing cabinets. Literally cabinet after cabinet after cabinet…  
"You start over there" Tom instructed whilst heading down towards the end. Suddenly the click of the door brought everyone to a silence.

We waited, and waited for the KORPS agent to leave, but they were browsing through the labelled documents at the start. "Zoe, Aneisha, Tom? Come in, we have received some bad news return to HQ immediately!" Frank read out over the system rather loudly. That caught the attention of the guard. We were utterly doomed.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

**Tom's P.O.V**

I was back in a cage, except this time it was smaller and white, I think they knew I was bound to escape and restricted my movements even more. I was still in wolf form, so every snarl, growl, even howl they didn't understand. Which I am thankful for. The amount of time it would take for a human to understand a creature would take a lifetime.

The crime minister constantly asked me questions, but she didn't understand, still she insisted that she asked the questions anyway.

"Tell me, does anyone know about your… powers, we could call them?"

I growled in response, meaning NO, why, I'd be an outcast…

"Is this why they made you a member of M.I.9?"

Again I growled… NO

"My team has researched the so called, werewolf we have before us… and they say that you are stuck if put near metal… Is this true?"

I snarled with this answer, barely showing my teeth. In the position I was in I could barely move, I was in permanent lie down. I meant with my snarl that it was only partly true, my particular breed didn't, but I'm not going to let them know that.

I try to control my transformation, I never change when someone asks, I change cause I want to, and right now I don't want to change back, better to stay in an attacking position than be stuck as a human… in a tiny white cage, in a white room with all eyes on me.

Right now I really can't be bothered doing anything, so I decided to *drift* not to sleep, but I do. It's something I have learnt to do over the years I have been a wolf.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone! How are we all? Hope you like the new update! Someone has just given me the best idea, so I've been dedicated to writing!

Question of the day, If you could join the team who would you replace? Any reason, I'd say I'd be one of Zoe's sisters, so I'd replace Keri, but that's a really tough question :D Have fun guys


	7. Time for action

**Zoe's P.O.V**

So that's what happened, we were caught, well almost… Tom was caught… He sacrificed himself, to save myself and Aneisha. He jumped out to, annoy the guard, who then went after him and not us… And now we may never ever see him again.

I still have no idea what to do, I know I have to save Tom, but how? Seriously, he knows what to do not us. For all I know, he's deAd. But there is something telling me that he isn't, he always has had a fighting spirit, and he always knows the right time to do everything, like when to contact people, call in back up, or even just get someone to talk. Every time something could go wrong, he was three steps ahead of everyone leading the pack.

This was my time to finally rescue something; someone in this case, he was probably lost, alone, I had to be prepared, be those three steps in front of everyone, I shall use everything in my power to win back Tom. But this time I'm bringing back up.

Beep, Beep, BEEP

"Aneisha is that you? Are you there?" I talked into the phone, it was late but by the way she reacted today I don't think she will be sleeping anytime soon

"What, I've been trying to get some sleep, but I can't, do you have a plan" She was tired, and with her tone, you could tell she had been crying

"You know me too well, come to HQ, I think I know how we can save Tom, but it will take some work. Meet me in 20, kay?" I paused, hopefully she will have an answer

"Okay, I'll see you there." She hung up, and I waited patiently.

That was an interesting phone call. She seems exhausted, I don't know, maybe she was taking this too far. I guess it had been getting to her too much, does she think of Tom in that way? She could, they seem to get along the most. Just like Dan and me.

Right now I just want to collapse… every second Dan pops into my head… I don't know how that could do anything. HOW IS THINKING ABOUT DAN GOING TO SOLVE MY PROBLEMS? But I think I know why I like him. I feel normal, I can open up to him, show my true colours with him. But it was what I was raised on.

Aneisha finally arrived and I think that the plan was almost ready to be put into action. She was already sitting on the chair awaiting my instructions.

"Ok, so I was thinking, if we break in like before, we could get so much more done, because  
One – We don't have people telling us to return, or annoy us during the mission  
Two - Tom always has a plan… And I got some great news, Tom had put tracking chips on our clothes just in case we got separated, so I know exactly where he is." I stopped, her face had lit up, her eyes had hope in them, nothing could bring me to tell her that Tom had stopped moving, we would just have to go there and see.

"Zoe! This is great, we have to go now!" She leapt out of her seat with nothing to lose; she smiled at me, beaming with joy and hope.

**Dan's P.O.V**

I've been lying in bed for days, OOA, out of action, but it has felt like weeks, without M.I.9 I feel useless, and my time seems to be going on forever. Everything is so much faster when you're in the team. I'd hate to be Tom, not on a mission… Literally locked in a room while watching everyone and monitoring them, I would feel like I was watching a T.V show and just feel as if I were talking to the characters… But of course being the characters would be so much better.

Zoe came by the other day, bewildered, I didn't exactly help much, but I know what's going on. Tom's been kidnapped… Typical of him. The first time he gets to go on a mission, he gets caught. But I've ruined everything with Zoe now.

"GOSH I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" I slammed my fist down onto the bed. Why do I have to be so stupid, Zoe was going to be my first real girlfriend, but no I had to ruin that. Just like my job, getting sick isn't gonna help the team. It will just show them how weak I am.

I decided to get out of bed and at least try and show everyone that I'm still capable of everything they are! YEAH! I can do this. I began rising out of bed using only my arms for support, I shifted my body so then my legs where angled out and off of the bed. It was like I was paralysed, I hadn't been up for long enough to actually get anywhere! Slowly I lowered my feet to the floor, my toes touching the hard floor boards…

I'd done it, I was finally out of bed! YES! I pulled my arm into a fist bump in the air and headed towards the shower, that is until I saw a note taped to my door, it was from mum… It read…

_Dear Dan,_

_You're 'friend' called yesterday, she said that she needed to talk to you, about something urgent, Invite her over for dinner sometime, I'd love to hear what has happened between you!_

_-Mum _

Zoe? Could she have called? But it thought she wasn't talking to me, either way it's important and I think today will be the day I head off to M.I.9.

Unfortunately I'm not going to be able to run there like usual, Mum and Dad are at work and I don't have my license, I don't think I can DRIVE… Today I think I'll walk… UGH it's been so long since I've walked to school. It'll take me forever, but I'll do anything for Zoe.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! Hope you enjoy the story! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, that's cause I have an essay which is due soon, but thank you all for the support! Also if you have any ideas PM me and I'll get back to you!

Question of the day; Who'd be your best friend? Dan, Tom, Zoe/Keri or Aneisha? Well, that's hard, but I'd say Aneisha, she has a lovely personality and I think she'd just be fun to be around!


	8. Distractions

**Tom's P.O.V**

Despite looking like I was asleep,, the crime minister continued to ask me questions… great.

"So Tom, why don't you go on missions often?" She was tracing the cage with her finger nail letting out an extremely loud screeching noise.

I barked… Meaning; Cos I'd get caught, like this

"Do you like anyone on your team?" She's taken her shoes off now, and man did they stink.

I stayed silent… I couldn't let her know… Could I?

"We've found some stuff, on the internet and we discovered 'imprinting' have you imprinted?" She relaxed into the chair she had set up and rested her feet on my cage, this day just seems to get better.

I howled… I guess I didn't have much self-control, it meant; YES OK, I HAVE. But I haven't told her… plus she's Dan's girlfriend, I can't steal him from her… NOT NOW

It's a relief that she doesn't understand. I would truly be long gone, for not being able to keep a straight face. Even emotions can be seen on wolves.

Suddenly I was no longer Wolf-Tom but Human-Tom, 'Tom-Tom'. And now they could understand me. Time to make some human noises because I sighed with regret and annoyance.

"OH! So you can change… So Tom, did my little question annoy you? Cause I have heaps more from where that came from. Have you imprinted? On who? Where's your base? Why can't you change on command? Can you change others into wolves? What happens on your mission?"

"STOP" I was yelling at her, I knew nothing would go through my word filter and words just blurted out… "YES I HAVE IMPRINTED ON SOMEONE, YOU KNOW HER, I'M NOT TELLING YOU THAT, I CAN CHANGE ON COMMAND, I'VE NEVER TRIED AND YOU SAW WHAT HAPPENS ON A MISSION I GET CAUGHT" I gulped, did I really just say that

"Oh Tom… That's just not good enough" She had raised a laser gun towards the cage "You're going to repeat everything, in detail or you know what will happen." She shot a bullet towards the floor making me yelp.

"OK OK… ok I have imprinted on someone, although I can't have her. She already belongs to someone else, my best friend… You do know her… technically you kinda created her… kind of… I don't know but she just got to me, her hair, her face, her entire personality, I was drawn to her. But she can decide my fate now, I haven't told her I imprinted on her, but Gran says that when I turn 18, I have to tell her. So she can choose…"

"Hmm, interesting love story, but I still don't know the name of this girl… Seriously she could be anyone do you even know how many clones we made. HA, not even I know" She continued to play with the gun, but she kept it pointing towards me.

"Her name is Zoe… and she's stolen my heart."

"That's very touching Tom… but I have that bit of information now… Out of curiosity what happens when she says what?"

This is great I've taken her mind off of what was important "She can tell me to be whatever, whoever she wants… A boyfriend… A brother… A friend… A best friend… Or an enemy… once they say that they love you like, one of the above it's set… and something in me won't let me treat them any other way. Despite what my hearts wants…"

"What exactly are you hoping for?" She still didn't take her hand away from the gun, but I could tell she was deciding whether or not to kill me. I still had some answers "I mean you told me, she was taken"

"Isn't it obvious what I want… I want a girlfriend and I want it to be her, but she has a boyfriend, I guess my best option here would be to not tell her, or be her best friend. Brother and enemy aren't exactly the best things… But it's her decision"

I knew I had become teary, I had never talked to anyone about this, well except Gran, but who wants to tell their family about their relationships? No-one. So she doesn't know that I have imprinted on someone, and I plan on keeping it that way.

"Tom… Let's get down to serious matters… Where's your base? Who's your leader? Don't think I didn't realise anything, I have ears to you know… Don't think I ignored all the other questions, but for now I am leaving. GUARDS! Keep an eye on this… mutt, we don't want him getting away now, do we?" She glared at me with the eyes of a hunter…

* * *

**A/N: **I've been trying to write faster recently, and I bet it seems as if I'm in like year 11 or something but no, I'm doing my last year of Naplan, so my school is pressuring us to do well. Hope you like the story though!

Question of the day; if you could make an episode of M.I.9 what would happen? (only details)

Well I think I would make one of the team (Tom, I really love him) kidnapped by KORPS, and he would have some weird mind control thing on him and he'd be working for them and trying to receive the information he holds at M.I.9 base. It would be up to Aneisha to break the 'curse'! What would you make though?


	9. Aneisha

**Aneisha's P.O.V**

"Zoe slow down! If you go any faster you'll get caught!" It's illegal to be out around these hours, the only people that are, are criminals. "It is illegal you know!" Obviously she didn't listen to me, we were determined to rescue Tom, and that's what we were going to do.

Typical though, of all people who would want Tom to be rescued, I would've thought it was me… You know how I'm passionate about everything and everyone… I guess I feel partly responsible, we could have done anything whilst trying to save him, but I couldn't hold on, I let him get away.

But right now I have to focus on the present, which is saving one of my dearest friends, Tom Tupper. He is fantastic with computers so I don't know why he isn't out yet, he could hack his way out of any mechanical problem. But he hasn't gotten back to us, it is quite strange.

I had a break down before, knowing that he is unsafe just brought me to a breaking point. He could be broken, and he doesn't know what's going to happen. So I was shattered, I blamed myself and the fact that I was torn apart from him… That's enough to make me cry… I think I might like him… He does have the cutest smile, when we've completed a mission he has that little goofy smirk. The twitch at the corner of his lip which just gives him that edginess, plus he is really really sexy. Well, he isn't exactly the fittest person I know, but he is well fitted, it suits him, in that adorable "I'm a nerdy guy" way.

Have you seen his eyes? WOW! They are so beautiful, like a deep brown, calling you to just stare into them more… He's just lovely, and his personality. Ok I guess his personality could use some work... He is a sarcastic mess, rhetorical question is his game. You know when you just fall for someone you think you shouldn't… Well, I guess that's the case here right, and you guessed it, I shouldn't be falling for him.

Rumour has it that if you're a proper spy, not a teenage one, relationships are forbidden at work, cause if someone gets put into danger their partner will try and be the hero. I think Dan does most of that here… Oh well, that's why I don't think a relationship will do very good, it will just make me lose focus. I want all my focus on either my studies or my team.

See what I mean, this whole time I've been thinking about Tom and not the mission at hand, boys do that to you right?

"ZOE!" I attempted to call out in a whisper, except it sounded more like a- I don't even know what it sounded like.

"Aneisha, I'm sorry" She sat down on a concrete step and placed her hands on her face to support it. "I think I just need to reassure myself that he's OK"

"Yeah I know I get that too" I sat down next to her, and rested my head on her shoulder, staring out into the night.

"Do you blame yourself? Why wouldn't you stop crying?"

"Zoe, I do, don't you? I mean he saved us over his own life, that's something I never thought Tom would do in a million years. And, you're probably going to think I'm stupid… but I think I like him… Scratch that I KNOW I like him" A smile played at my lips, until a grin broke out which just made me look like an idiot.

"ANEISHA! Really? You know Dan has said that you two would be great together, like him and me-"She cut herself off

"Zoe? What happened? Are you and Dan OK?" She looked like she was about to fall into tears, I gave her a sideways hug. Just to make sure.

"Oh… I don't know anymore, he called me bad, he said I used to be one of them! But I bolted before he could explain… And now I just want him back here for the mission" Her eyes reflected the lights, she was on the verge of crying.

"Look it's OK, everything will be fine, you and Dan will patch things up I'm sure of it!" She laughed in response, breathy but full of happiness. She wiped away her tears and pulled me up.

"We really should look for Tom again; I have my spy-pod, so I can track everything." She glanced down at the monitor on the screen. "He's not moving, but he's still alive"

"How do you know" I never really got gadgets or technological stuff, but I'm sure there's a logical explanation

"Every time the dot flashes is the heartbeat of the persons wearing the tracker, Tom was telling me the other day"

"Cool" I wonder why Tom hasn't told me- Probably because I don't like that stuff. "When are we gonna get there, it's almost 3:30, we should really try and get there before anything bad happens."

We continued down the road to a farm like area, sort of like an abandoned circus. There were still banners lying around. I guess that was to make the place more believable, as if it used to be a circus and nothing is around here.

"He's near here, the dot isn't too far away, he could be deeper than we think though"

* * *

**A/N: **Hello guys, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I hope you all enjoy the story and it's in ANEISHA P.O.V!

Question of the day; What's your favourite gadget on the team? Mine was the suitcase Frank made and gave to Oscar, the handle was a giant magnet, that is a pretty cool gadget according to me


	10. Chapter 10

**Tom's P.O.V **

Nothing has happened, I've been in this cage, on all fours for the past couple of hours. I can't sleep, and I can't change into a wolf. I think that's the biggest problem, I can never get what I want when I want. And time is always ticking, so I can never get anything right.

"Can't you at least let me out, for a bit anyway...? Please I can barely feel the blood in my legs anymore" I couldn't exactly look at them but I tried.

The guard on the left grabbed his radio and muttered in some questions, he turned to face me "NO" He kicked the cage, which only annoyed me more. It's irritating when people order you around "Lye down on your back… that should do you good… NOW QUIT COMPLAINING"

Do you really think I could roll over… Of course not… I may as well just stay here and dwell on my own thoughts. Checklist time-  
Missions- No that's what got me into this mess  
Werewolf stuff- I guess that seems OK  
Zoe- No- just no  
Dan- Maybe, but that means I think about Zoe  
My situation- Yeah, maybe

What am I going to tell Gran? What am I going to tell… _her…_ UGH IT'S LIKE GOING AROUND IN CIRCLES ISN'T IT?! Hmm, it was going to pop up in whatever situation I was in. How am I going to tell her? Will she… will she say yes? Don't get your hopes up Tom, remember that she is taken.

What will I say, 'Oh hey Zoe, You know I'm a werewolf and I imprinted on you… Just choose how you want to be we could be friends, siblings, enemies or together… but it's up to you… I wouldn't tell Dan about this though… You know how he is'

Who knows how she'll reply. It could be anyway; she could say yes, but, she will probably say no. I really need to find my wolf brothers and ask them about imprinting, but apparently I have been the first wolf in decades. My last wolf brother could be over 50 years old, besides every wolf has someone they imprint on, most of the time they don't even meet their imprint. I think I'll have to contact Gran… once I escape that is

I really don't like making life decisions…

I'm supposed to know what goes on, but it gets harder every single day. With new challenges to face, which is pretty much hiding the fact that I am a werewolf to everyone, and not pigging out on food, AND not telling Zoe and Aneisha and Dan. But I think the main issue is not transforming in front of everyone. Instead of feeling angry, I try to feel sad, try I said, which is why I'm thankful that we don't have to stay inside and we have recess to do nothing at all.

I tried to rattle the cage, but it didn't work out very much. It literally felt like I was waking up from a nightmare… shaking. I'm stuck either way, I just need a full moon… the change might break the bars, that or I have to convince a guard to let me out, unfortunately that hasn't been going very well. I mean you heard what happened before… I wasn't even allowed to stretch my legs… what type of a prison doesn't let you do that… Don't answer that

**Dan's P.O.V**

Walking to school alone in the dark when you're sick is definitely the worst idea in the world. Especially when you have nothing to do except think about where you're supposed to be going… It's not fun. But it gave me some time to think things over with Zoe

She obviously doesn't trust me anymore… at all… who would… I did blame her for something she couldn't control. Who disses a girl for where she came from? I guess I do. But I can make it right. Getting to school will be step 1, but I need to apologise. Think Dan. Think.

OK I GOT IT! I'll have to prove how much she means to me, but how? OOH! I can… I can… I can tell her I love her! But how do I do that? I could sing, but I'm not very good. I can take her out on a date… To that concert again, or maybe that new band that she likes… now what were they called? Inkryption? Something like that, apparently they do covers, but it would probably be really good! Hopefully… But if it will help me get back Zoe, than I better do it. I'll have to find her first…

I was at school, about to enter the gates, this is where she stays. I feel sorry for her, not having the life she wanted… But I am happy, that she's in mine. It was time to tell her what she really means to me, finally time to ask her to be my girlfriend. And I really want her to say yes, but I have to know if she'll accept my apology. I can only wait

Flying down the elevator, just like usual, apart from being alone, it's weird, not having your team and being a solo agent… But I am doing this for Zoe, my 1 in a million- well my 1 in 80. And going the extra mile for her will prove what she really means to me

It was dark, and I planned on surprising her, so I have to make my way through the base to find her. I raised my hand and placed it on the wall. Moving along and passing my hand over all the tiles just made my hands cold. Somewhere in here there must have been a bed… Still nothing

"Zoe?" I whispered, but the dead silence of the room made it seem like I was talking normally "Zoe are you down here? It's me" There was no reply… Better to see if she's here than leave, I clapped my hands 3 times in a quick motion and the lights flicked on to reveal an empty room. But I did see 2 wheely chairs facing one another

Is that where she slept? Was there someone down here? No, probably not… I'll wait for her, I'll wait for her to get back, and just prove to her what I would do for her. I sat down on the chair resting my feet on the one opposite it.

"Tomorrow I'll surprise her, and it'll be great" I muttered to myself closing my eyelids, humming the tune to This Love by Maroon 5

* * *

**A/N: ** Hey everyone :D! This is one of my favourite chapters cause it includes my band... kidding! But that is my band, we do covers and it's going pretty well :] ;D

Question of the day; Is your school anything like St Heart's or St Hope's? Does your school have a janitors closet *dun dun dun* ?

Sadly my school doesn't :( Oh well


	11. Chapter 11

**Aneisha's P.O.V**

It seems like it's been forever, but we're almost there, we can finally keep Tom safe, rescue him and make sure he's OK… I really hope he's OK. Tom's strong though, he should be OK… I want to give him a hug, never let him escape again… OH He's just so adorable, and what I love about him is that he never ever gives up, and always tells the truth.

He's the sweetest human being you could ever ask for. Having him around just brightens up my day, but he's gone quiet recently, maybe he just doesn't like the missions, but I was meaning to ask him the other day, but Frank says not to bring any personal information onto the mission, there are eyes and ears everywhere. But I can't help it, I want him… And I wish he was mine already, we could go out on dates and just talk about everything and anything… Ah I can picture it now.

_He had asked me out on a date, he didn't give me any details except to be ready at midday. He arrived with a basket in his hand and a grin on his face. He took me on a picnic, just me and him. After eating we would talk resting on a tree. I'd be wrapped up in his arms whilst we gaze up and watch the clouds. He'd look down at me and smirk, I'd look up at him and he'd kiss me._

We were there, stuck behind some hay bales, but I'm glad we can't be seen, it would be the worst if they could see us, which would mean capture. The barn was dark, reddish brown; it seemed old and worn out, the perfect place for a base. It was still very convincing, even the paint had started to peel away. But what could be beyond that door? Tom? Even now my hope was starting to fade.

I'm so glad they haven't killed him; I think that was one of my main concerns, if he didn't live what would I do without him? I've grown dependant on everyone, even Frank, if one of them were to be stolen… I don't know what I would do, but to have Tom unsafe now….

"Zoe? What are we going to do? Are we both going in?" I know we are both capable of going but what if we need back up? "If you need me to stay… I will" She stared at me, her eyes sketchy, I knew that meant that I have to stay, for back up, if she gets caught there's always me.

"Get him and keep him safe" Relief flooded over me as I realised that Tom will finally be in safe hands, Zoe's and then eventually mine

"I will Aneisha, and that's a promise" She threw me the spy-pod so I could monitor everything. 3 flashing dots, 1 blue, 1 yellow and 1 red, the yellow dot was the only dot moving with the steady flash representing her heartbeat. (Zoe's)

"Zoe? Can you hear me?" I whispered extremely quietly into the receiver, because I really don't want another Frank to happen.

"Aneisha, you can talk a bit louder, but yes I can hear you" Her dot had stopped flashing for the moment she spoke to me. I could faintly see her near the entrance of the door, punching and kicking the security guard.

"Good... Oh don't forget to get his thumbprint" At this command she took out a white sheet of paper and place it over his thumb "Don't forget to keep me posted with what happen OK?"

She swiftly went into the building leaving me to take care of the monitor. The same 3 flashing dots beeping at different times for the same effect… the heartbeat. It's really annoying when stuff that doesn't make much sense is given to you… And that's the exact situation I'm in

This is a good time to finally think about what could happen… between me and Tom I mean… How do I tell him how I feel? Blurt it out, but what if he says no? Write him notes? No… come on… Think Aneisha… what's the perfect way to tell someone how you feel? I'll have to tell him in person, or at least give him some sort of warning about what I'm gonna say…

Ok, it would go something like this, if it went right;  
Me- Thomas Toby Tupper… For a while now… I've kinda really… been into you…

Tom- Wait… How exactly? *he scratches the back of his head* (It's adorable when he does that)

Me- Well… Um… *I always get nervous around him*

Tom- *he leans down and brushes his thumb near my cheek* I think I know… I am a genius after all *he leans his head down and brushes his lip-*

"ANEISHA!" Zoe called out through the monitor "Have they gotten you?"

"ZOE… Um… No I think just a problem with the communicators… that's all" That was close… Now quit day dreaming about Tom I have work to do "What do you need?" I responded

"I'm at an intersection, which way?" She was quiet, possibly near security

I looked at her flashing dot, she was far from Tom, he was at least 20 blocks down from where she is now. "Go left, that should get you started, and turn left again at the next one" That might give me some time to think about T.T.T (Thomas. Toby, Tupper)… NO STOP IT. Get a grip Aneisha… You don't even know if he likes you in that way… but I hope he does… I really do

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you like the new chapter! I did, and I think that it's gonna get so much more interesting! I agree that some parts get a little boring at times (Sorry) but it helps the flow of the story

Q.O.T.D: M.I.9 couple you wish existed? Well I think that's obvious XD


	12. Chapter 12

**Tom's P.O.V**

I still can't sleep, not in a cage like this, I'll have to change sooner or later to actually get through, and it's the only way I can escape… This is serious torture. Especially when it's been at least 2 days in captivity, stuck with nothing to eat… or drink

Why haven't they come? Why aren't they here? If it were me I would've sent out troops of M.I.9 agents just to rescue them, if it was... Zoe… trapped there… Or Aneisha… I don't know what I would've done, probably risked my secret just to find them

Does Frank even realise that I'm still not at school? Does anyone care? Well… I know people care that I'm not there, but what do they think? Do they think I'm sick? On a holiday? Lost? They probably haven't even noticed, or thought about me

Have you ever wondered what people really thought of you, and hoped that one day they would accidentally mistake you for someone else and just told you exactly what they thought? Well I have… But I know people are just too kind hearted to actually tell me what they really think of me, cause they don't want to hurt my feelings

Gosh I hate people sometimes, when they seem as if they don't care, they aren't worried about anything in life. When in actual fact they are. But I'll tell you what I hate the most… I absolutely hate keeping this secret. I wish I could tell people, unleash the wolf… Maybe that will help me stand out

But keeping the secret keeps me mysterious, and when that songs comes on on the radio 'Hungry like the wolf' I think it is, I can laugh and people can be curious, cause seriously, wolves eat at least 20 kilos a day worth of food.

Gran loves it when I go to her house and just pig out, eat anything and everything she sets out. She's proud of me, but I think that people are just happy that she isn't crazy… She does make the best food though! Butter chicken, Homemade Chicken Kiev's, Roast Beef, De-boned Lamb racks! You haven't tried food until you've had her buffalo minestrone. I'd kill for that right now

My stomach was growling at the thought of all this food, the guards were still on duty just standing there… And did they look bored.

"Can I have some food at least?" It was worth a try, at least if they said no I might be angry enough to change

"What do you think Wolfy?" He glared at me, I just growled back. The other guard was talking into his radio if it weren't for my super hearing I probably wouldn't have heard.

"Wolf boy wants food… Mmhmm… He'll starve if he doesn't have any… Yes mam… Coming mam"

Did that mean that I was finally going to get something to eat! The guard left, with only one guard to watch me, and prevent my escape. I could hear his heartbeat from here, if I concentrated. Boom-boom-boom , it was hammering in his chest, he was scared.

"How long have you been here?" I seemed to be getting better at this, distracting people to give me time.

"Excuse me? Why are you talking to me?" He wasn't buying the act unfortunately

"I said, How long have you been here" I could feel myself becoming angrier, that means that I'll probably phase soon. I have only me to blame for riling up myself…

"Longer than you… buddy" He had turned to face me now, gripping the tranquiliser gun in his hand harder

I have to think, if I'm going to escape I need to either break the cage, or convince the guard to open it. I knew what I had to do… I pursed my lips together and did the best I could to pull off the sound of running water (It's Possible)

"Swooooooooosh, listen to the babbling brooks, swoooooosh" I was going to make him go to the toilet, I had to stifle a laugh at this point, the idea just seemed hilarious, I could see him squirm the slightest, he had been there for hours, everybody has to pee, I'll just encourage the need.

I didn't know if making only one sound would work, so I raised my tongue to the roof of my mouth and dropped it, this created a dripping sound… "Plip, Plip, Plip"

He seemed to change the weight he was putting onto each foot, first the left then the right, like he was dancing. "YOU IDIOT! STAY 'ERE TILL I COME BACK" He sprinted out of the room, and that's when I had my laugh, I couldn't help it! It worked

I began rocking the cage back and forth, trying to tip it over, that way I'd get a better feel of what was going on. It was a barred cage, silver metal, painted with white paint, quite interesting, I mean who paints a _cage _white, it doesn't even go with KORPS… Shouldn't' they have painted it red?

At that point I breathed in a heap of air… but something grabbed my attention… that smell, I knew it from somewhere. I sniffed again. How could I not remember that smell! I inhaled one more time, I could smell it so clearly now… But I sensed danger too, I have to change… I have to change.

Think of angry things… People stealing my food, my biscuits getting eaten by someone, Frank forgetting me, someone killing my imprint… KORPS taking over the entire world… Disbanding M.I.9… I squished my eyes closed, waiting for the pain to take over… but nothing happened. Come on… come on come on come on…

I could hear someone coming now… they had the smell along with them, could they have been the smell? Are they going to shoot me? COME ON TOM JUST CHANGE ALREADY! Think harder! Is it food? I sniffed in one more time; it wasn't just food though… If I don't change, I don't know what would happen to me

They weren't long now, 10 seconds away maybe… their footsteps were stomping down the corridor. I had my last wish, change

* * *

**A/N: **Hey you guys, what up? :P Anyone else find this chapter funny? Sorry to leave you all on a cliff hanger like that, haha. I think I'm getting better at cliffhangers! I just had my maths exam, and I am so happy with my results, enough about me though! Hope you enjoyed the story

Q.O.T.D: Is Frank or Lenny a better gadgets expert?

I have to go with the 3rd season Frank, where he was just a beginner.


	13. Chapter 13

Zoe's p.o.v

These corridors all look exactly the same, and I haven't run into a single person, I know it's late but shouldn't they have higher security systems. I haven't needed much since getting into the door, but that was just a fingerprint

I haven't found the next turn off, I need to go left there have been doors, but no passageways, nothing to turn into to. This is so much easier with the monitor; I could just track which way to go without having to worry about getting lost

"Aneisha, how much longer do I have to go to get to the next corridor to turn left?" I paused "How much further till Tom?"

"Not long, I guess maybe another 20 metres" I heard her swallow "He's not too far off now, but security might be high where he is…" She sounded hopeful at the same time I wasn't

I can hear something… It sounds like someone running? I pushed myself against the wall, trying to act camouflaged. A black figure ran past me and turned right at a door on the opposite side of the hallway. Was he calling back up?

I sprinted the way he came; only to be lost again, there were another 3 pathways to choose from. Straight ahead I could see reddish light, left of me was complete darkness and to the right a bright white light was being emitted

I knew this would be difficult, with so many people around I couldn't really contact Aneisha, I could try my luck and choose the right way? But I only have a 1 in 3 chance of being right. Hopefully Aneisha would notice that I'm stuck

I waited, but I got no response. Ok Zoe, remember back to training, what did they always say about bases… was it having a similar floor plan? Never having the same pathways? Either way… I'm doomed

It pains me to remember my past, to think of such a place before being rescued from a life I thought was good. We were trained to do everything, different courses for different days. We even had a camp, to find out which one of us is the best. But it was more like a competition, race after race, game after game, the losers were sent back to train whilst the others went on to win

I never knew what would happen after someone won, but I never saw who won again, I know this because most of the time I was in the final 4, but that's when I lost… I can still remember losing to my best friend, she must have won… cause I never saw her again

I raised my fingers to my elbow… remembering the scar… But that's in the past, and I'm happy about where I am. My friends are my family, and I wouldn't have it any other way, apart from living happily ever after

No-one's heard that story before… I've never told Aneisha or Tom… Not even Dan or Frank… and I don't plan on telling anyone… I want anything that's in the past to stay there. Never uncover anything from the past because it will just come back to haunt you

I moved back against the wall, the guard may come back any second now but I should be safe if I don't make myself noticeable. What if he does see me? Is the back up going to hurt me… will they send me back…

I heard it, I heard the closing of a door, the guard was already on his way back… that gave me barely enough time to see where to go… maybe he'll lead me to Tom if I wait for him I risk getting caught anyway… but if I don't, I'll probably never get to Tom… especially with Aneisha off the line, no one can tell me where to go

I moved my head to the side, I could see the guard now, he was slower than before, probably walking. Maybe he didn't call for back-up? Maybe I haven't been seen, that means I can still continue to sneak in. He was carrying something though… a tray? But he was carrying a mug too I can see him holding what seems to be a mug in his left and what I think is a tray in his right

Thankfully he was looking at the floor, he walked straight past me. I wonder if the meals for him, he could be on his way to Tom. To feed him, at least they're treating him right, but this could be his first meal in days. I'll never know, I'll have to follow him

So I did, keeping my back to the wall I stepped sideways, and watched him. He turned right… Where the bright light is coming from, I couldn't hear anything, just the muffle of noise telling me that someone is talking. They must be far if I can't hear them

I looked back towards the way the guy came from and the door was opening, this is bad. At the rate I'm going I'll be here forever. I think I'll have to attack him, it's the only quick way of doing anything, but his suit will give me some cover

"OI!" I yelled at him, he wasn't very far away from me, but I walked forward and got into my usual attacking position

"Excuse me?" He raised his sleeve to his mouth, I got low to the floor and swept my leg underneath him which made him fall over.

"Nee- errrrrugghhg d ba- uggh up ck" He was slurring his words from the force he hit the floor, but that wasn't enough. He was lying sideways so I grabbed his shoulder and tried to find some pressure points. At the same time I was grabbing his back with my 5 finger grip. I had hit the spot which delivered the 3 step freeze

I twisted my fingers, pushing harder into his skin. He reacted by arching his back forward, there was only one more step to go, so again I pushed deeper into his skin and twisted my fingers to the right. I'd done it, he was unconscious and frozen. I tried to unbutton his suit, it is such a fiddly operation.

Not only were there buttons but there were zips, I never knew why, they just seem like a pain to put on. After opening the button I grabbed the zip and pulled it down past his stomach. He was a thin man, and probably my height, maybe a little taller. I guess that was a plus, especially when he didn't need to worry about looking good

He was frozen, that means I'll have to lift him up to get off the clothes. Ugh, but if we save Tom it will all be worth it. I wonder what the time is? At night security is usually down, but… I could've been here for hours. But that just seems unlikely, I'm yet to get caught and no soldiers were coming.

I put on the jacket, with that horrible KORPS symbol placed on my arm. How could I have ever thought that was good? I began to slowly edge myself towards the bright corridor, even though I might be noticed, I still walked in with caution.

But what I saw wasn't Tom. There was a motionless wolf lying on his side in a tiny white cage… beside him was the mug and some food. How can they torture animals like this? Was this wolf bad, did they make him like this?

* * *

**A/N: **He's been found! I hope you all love this chapter as much as I did, and I would really love to thank C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7 for just commenting on just about every chapter. So Thank-you so much! And AuthorLouise, there might be ;) You'll have to wait and see

Q.O.T.D: If there was a school dance who would you go with? Weird question yes... but I'm running out haha

I'd go with Tom, no matter what he wears! HAHA, but seriously, he is the sweetest and funniest on there so yeah


	14. Chapter 14

Aneisha's P.O.V

I hadn't heard from Zoe in a while. It was a bit worrying, but she knows what she's doing and I think that's the best I can hope for. I checked my watch, almost 10 to 4, we've been here for almost an hour

I checked the monitor, Zoe and Tom were so close, they were literally right next to each other. Except Tom's heartbeat was slow. It only beeped 5 times in 10 seconds. That's below the average by at least ten. He could be dying?! Tears started to form in my eyes, they rolled down my face and fell off my chin onto the monitor.

How could I live my life without Tom in it? How would I even cope? He's the love of my life, and how can I move on? If he dies here today, I don't think I could be able to live with myself. Everyone would blame me, or Zoe, they'd have to find a new recruit, someone just as smart as Tom. Or even smarter, but it won't be the same. Nothing and no one compares to Tom

I tried wiping away my tears, but they wouldn't stop forming. Tom is my everything, he's the reason I wake up in the morning just to see his smiling face, he's the reason I stay with M.I.9. No one knows this but I was offered a job at Mr P-body's law division. That would have been a jumpstart to my career. I could've been a lawyer, but I couldn't leave my life behind, never

I don't know why but I chase the thrills, and knowing that M.I.9 exists… I don't know how I could do that. But what if we don't pursue a career in M.I.9, what if we live _normal _lives, what would happen then? There must be a way so then we know spies don't really exist. Maybe that stops everyone from becoming spies. But my dream from my young years was to be a fashion model

Well a fashion model under cover. Just like Ms Congeniality, that's my life- long dream. But I love being a spy, and I have the qualifications for so much more. What if I specialise in under cover missions, I do that now, but for a living. Maybe that's even cooler! That way I'd still be able to see Tom, we'd be able to stay friends, or maybe even more…

I grinned, my life with him was easy, no worries, just happiness. But I really need to know how he feels. I feel this great connection, but he may think we're just friends, the best of friends. But I'll make sure he never forgets me, and the next time I see him… I'll give him a kiss… or at least tell him how I feel. He he

I should probably let Zoe know…

"Zo" I whispered into the ear-piece, knowing what happened last time… I could never risk 2 people getting caught

"Yes Neish?" She sounded as if she was in despair, did she find Tom… Is he dead

"You're near Tom, but what happened?"

"I think they're training animals… I found an unconscious wolf in a cage" She still sounded sad, this used to be her life. Seeing this animal maybe scared her back to her past.

"Free it"

"I don't want this animal to be caught again… We should free it and take it with us, that way it might be able to stay free"

"OK, do what you think is best." There really wasn't much we can do… We could save this creature, or let it die. And I don't want any animal to pay for KORPS stupidity.

"I'm gonna break the cage, it white, probably paint" I could hear a faint tapping noise "And it's made of metal."

"Try picking the lock. And Zoe… times almost up, we need you out of there before 5:30, you only 15 minutes…"

All I heard in her monitor was the rustling of a cage, scraping, and her huffing and puffing, this is terrible. "Zoe… we can come back tomorrow to find Tom, at least we've saved one thing. Right?"

We will have to come back tomorrow, we're nowhere near finding Tom, and with no time left on the clock we'll have to leave. 15 minutes left, I feel like we've been here on a wild goose chase. Tom might be dying as well. Just to top it off we haven't even found any sign of him. There was no way that we'd be able to search the world for just one guy… No way on Earth

What do we tell Frank? He isn't even trying until two days after he hasn't been found, apparently he 'trusts' Tom to escape on his own. I bet he doesn't even realise that Tom could be in a KORPS training place, working for them. Spies can go rouge… But Tom's not like that… is he? He wouldn't do that, but he's still stuck and we haven't found him.

Why couldn't he have worn an ear piece or something, so then we can stay in contact with him. It would've been so much easier than trying to find him in an abandoned circus. We could've talked to him now, ask him where he was, better than having no information at all. But it's better now that we know he's alive, than nothing.

I glanced at the monitor, still only 5 heart beats per 10 seconds… he's not getting any worse at least. Only 10 minutes now… time seems to be ticking away, and we NEED to be back before 6 or else Frank may find out we've stolen some of his equipment. He might now care but I doubt that.

I took another look at the monitor, TOM WAS MOVING! I have to tell Zoe

"ZOE! TOM'S ON THE MOVE! HE'S MOVING" I was jumping for joy, literally. I climbed the hay bale and started jumping up and down! Finally, we'll be reunited!

I guess I was a little too happy because I slipped off the hay bale and landed right on the monitor, butt first. I'm such an idiot… What am I gonna tell Zoe? Hope you remembered the way out cause I broke the monitor

"Zoe… Ha… Um… You have really good memory yeah? I mean really good, cause I broke the spy pod…"

My hope was with Zoe, the wolf and Tom! His dot had finally started moving! I didn't see his heart rate… But I know he's alive! But I don't know how, could KORPS be moving him down the bottom floor? I don't know, but next time I see him, I'm never letting him go!

* * *

**A/N: **Hello I know quick updates... I've just been in a writing mood! Hope you all like the chapter! And someone has told me that I write Aneisha really well! Do I?

Q.O.T.D; If you could reunite 1 team, which would it be. For example; Blaine Daisy and Rose, Carrie Oscar and Rose, Aneisha, Dan, Tom and Zoe or Aneisha, Dan, Keri and Tom?

For me it would be Aneisha Dan Tom and Zoe. They had a really god season and I was disappointed to see that Zoe didn't make a return :( Oh well :) The show has gone on! And they've made some great seasons


End file.
